As the coming of the 3G mobile communication era, with respect to fixed network access, the wireless data card attracts huge demand of users on wireless Internet access due to its high-speed and mobility, and dial-up time delay for Internet dial-up access of a wireless data card also becomes an important user experience index.
TE+MT application mode is employed in the data card to realize dial-up Internet access, Terminal Equipment (TE) is generally a PC or laptop, Mobile Terminal (MT) is a wireless data card or mobile phone terminal. The interface between TE and MT is called Rm interface, and the interface between MT and wireless network is called Um interface. The dial-up Internet access process of the data card comprises of two processes: Rm interface connection establishment and Um interface connection establishment.
In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol, two bearing ways are defined for the upper application data of the data card, namely, IP and PPP. In practical application, the data card usually employs IP bearing way to perform data transmission. The following two dial-up ways described in the disclosure are both based on IP bearing way.
Point-to-point (PPP) data link protocol or Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) data protocol may be employed for Rm interface connection establishment. Due to different connection establishment protocols employed by the Rm interface, the dial-up of the data card may be divided into two ways: RAS dial-up and NDIS dial-up. For NDIS dial-up, the Rm interface employs DHCP to establish the data connection; and for RAS dial-up, the Rm interface employs PPP to establish the data connection.
Um interface connection establishment comprises wireless bearing establishment and PDP activation processes. For RAS and NDIS, the processing flow of the Um interface is the same.
As shown in FIG. 1, the dial-up connection establishment flow diagram of the NDIS dial-up comprises of the following steps:
Step S101: A user initiates a dial-up: TE sends a QMI dial-up message to MT;
Step S102: MT receives the dial-up message: MT initiates a dial-up connection process;
Step S103: Um port of MT establishes a wireless connection with the access network: MT sends information requesting for activation of the Packet Data Protocol context (PDP Context) to a Servicing GPRS Support Node (SGSN), SGSN authenticates the CHAP or PAP authentication information from TE, after authentication is successful, it allocates a dynamic IP address, a DNS address and a NBNS address for the user. These parameters are sent to MT through reception information activating the PDP context. The largest duration for PDP activation is specified as 40 s in the 3GPP protocol.
Step S104: The Rm port finishes DHCP negotiation: MT receives the PDP activation message, the status of the Um interface becomes UP, then the DHCP server is initiated, and the activation status of PDP is notified to TE, finally TE sends a DHCP discover message; after MT receives the DHCP discover message from TE, TE and MT start the DHCP negotiation process, MT sends information such as IP address and DNS address allocated by the GGSN to TE according to specifications of the DHCP protocol.
Step S105: The Rm interface finishes the ARP negotiation: TE initiates the ARP process, and MT and TE finish the ARP negotiation;
Step S106: The dial-up connection is established, and the dial-up process is ended.
It can be seen from above flows that, in step S104, MT side has to wait TE to establish DHCP service and sends DHCP discover, if TE side is based on the WINDOWS operating system, the time for establishing DHCP service generally needs about 3 s, the whole process is complicated and takes relatively long time, the user experience is poor.